


Remain In Light

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "To Heir Human"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain In Light

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent at least a week in Manalapan every summer for the past five years. I'm hoping Clark can find what I find there... 

## Remain In Light

by EscapeToCity

[]()

* * *

Title: REMAIN IN LIGHT  
Author: EscapeToCity  
Category: Sequel to "TO HEIR HUMAN." Alternate Universe, some information from episodes through Jitters thrown in for background, clarity use. Rating: NC-17  
Summary: The final story in this series. Closure. Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: NONE of these characters belong to me. I am simply painting a scene for them to play in. Peace, blessings  & praise to Warner's, DC, WB & Millar/Gough. 

Happy New Year to all....let's pray 2002 is the year we all "remain in light." 

I will write something else as soon as possible, if people so desire. 

Talk to me @ EscapeToCity@aol.com 

Reverently, 

J.B. 

* * *

It had been a month. Since the funeral. 

Since Lex & Clark had become one. 

Permanent. Boundless. Untouchable. Safe. 

The morning after their reunion, Jon got another major shock. A call from Switzerland.  
As of that day, Clark was the wealthiest seventeen-year-old in Kansas. He had inherited Lex's entire fortune; the hidden one, that is. The four hundred or so million dollars in cash, stock, art, gems, and platinum Lex had hidden away across the globe. 

Jon & Martha didn't know what to do. All their married life they had struggled to make ends meet. It was unbelievable, for sure. Clark didn't give a damn about the money. Money didn't turn him on. 

Love did.  
Love was always inside him now.  
Flowing through his veins. In every flake of skin. In every yawn. In every exhaled breath. 

Isabel flew to Metropolis. Took a limo out to Smallville. There, she would lay out the intricate situation regarding Lex's money, Clark's future... 

She didn't tell them about Lex's other plan. She was the sole guardian of those plans now, and she was making them happen. Lex was such a good man.  
No one should have made him suffer, darling. LuthorCorp would fall, thanks to Izzy. In a few days, Lionel, you will have nothing. And Nell Lang was already on her way out...Whores always die badly... She would fulfill all of Lex's dying wishes. That desperate, sad, bald, young man. Just as you find love, my darling, they strip you of it. Now you can have peace, young Luthor. 

No need to worry your family, the Kents, with all this takeover nonsense... 

Isabel's limo barreled down Grand Avenue Plaza. Downtown Smallville still lay in tatters, but there were signs or repair already present. She smiled as the city faded and farms began to appear. So bucolic.  
So rich with growth.  
No wonder Lex found love here.  
The land was green, fed by generous rains and the retreat of Jack Frost. Flowers bloomed everywhere. The famed sunflowers were just sprouting, however. Their glowing heads of promise not revealed 'till summer. Izzy knew this place was special. 

And there was Kent Farms.  
What a clean, attractive place. Red barn. American Gothic. But without the gothic. No, this is the home to happy people. 

Getting out of the limo, cigarette holder glistening in the bright light, Izzy walks to the porch. Martha Kent is sweeping. She places her hand on her forehead to block the sun. Smiling curiously. 

You don't see many women out here dripping in diamonds on a hot May afternoon. You don't see many women handcuffed to briefcases, either. Damn. This must be her. 

"Isabel? Are you the one--" 

"Yes, darling....I was Lex's silent partner. May I come in? I have some very interesting information for you and Mr. Kent. Regarding your son." 

Martha quickly ushers her into the kitchen. Isabel is charmed by the genuine country atmosphere. So hard to find people with legitimate decorating tastes these days, darling. Everyone is a copycat, a poseur. Everyone simply borrows someone else's idea. Martha poured her a cup of dark coffee. Isabel extinguished her smoke. They obviously cherish their lungs, she laughed to herself. Smart People. 

"Smells wonderful, darling." Smiles at Martha, who looks somewhat concerned. 

"Ma'am....Jon said Clark had inherited Lex's estate. But we assumed Lex was broke, after the entire party incident and all..." 

"Oh, darling...Lex hated to conceal all this but it was all for your boy. He had to let you and your family think he was poor. He wanted Clark to be taken care of, to be able to go to college in Timbuktu if he wanted. He wanted for you and your husband to never worry about loans and mortgages again. He wanted all of you to enjoy life, darling. Stress free and relaxed. The way he so desperately wanted to be himself." 

Martha held back tears. Her other son, Lex. God, what he had done for them. For Clark. 

"Is your husband here, darling? There are many documents both you and he will have to sign as trustees of the accounts. Certain accounts will come to Clark at age eighteen; others at twenty-one, thirty, forty, and so on...He is set for life. All of you are." 

"Both Jon and Clark will be here in just a second. They went to the cooperative to deliver some snap peas." 

"Snap peas...delicious, darling. It must be wonderful out here. All these trees and fields." 

"It really is great. I grew up in Metropolis. Never thought I'd like the country. Now, I'd never leave it." 

"Yes, darling. I wish I never had to leave Grand Cayman. But business is business." 

Martha speaks, gently... 

"How long did you know Lex, if I can ask?" 

Isabel smiles. Takes Martha's hand in hers. Damn, Martha thinks. Look at those _rocks_

"I met Alexander at a party when he was five. Just a beautiful child. Full of life. His mother was as well. Such tragedy, what happened to her....Lionel, of course, said she had to go...Ibiza...pink sky, blue sea, darling....black sky....that fucking chulo....he knew it was storming..." 

Martha wants to ask....but this is one subject Lex never discussed....Isabel's comment had cleared up most of the mystery....how evil, Lionel....damn you.... 

Izzy is lost in memories...."....Alexandra and Lex were a pair. Always loud and laughing. All that red hair. So happy, so fulfilled in each other. Lionel was always a bastard to both of them. I started doing legal, financial work for LuthorInternational not long after that; maybe Spring of 1985, darling." 

"So you worked closely with Lionel?" 

"Too close. He's the devil, dear." 

"Yeah, we figured that." 

"I didn't last long working for him. But I had learned I was good at moving things around for people. Making things hidden. Keeping secrets. So, I began outside consulting and eventually ended up with several lucrative clients." 

"Of which Lex was one?" 

"Since his teen years, darling. Lex was a very sad man, inside. He had a fear of dying as long as I can remember. Those lung problems, you know. His mother had had severe lung sicknesses too. Lionel saw it as weakness. I thought they had cleared up, darling...." Winces. 

"They worsened, if anything, after all the events last year. The attempted suicide, the party.....Clark was so worried about his lungs too..." 

Izzy's face brightens, wistfully:  
"Clark...the one, darling. The one. Lex loved him so...." 

"It wasn't a easy road for my son and Lex. So many terrible things happened to them." 

"I know. But they had love, darling. Love. We should all be jealous!" Laughs sadly..."No, if anything you should be glad, Martha, glad that you got to see them together. You got to see them love one another. Play that marvelous game called romance. I saw the joy in Lex's face when he was on the West Coast. It was the only time I'd ever seen him with his guard down. No barriers. Just pleasure, darling. Pleasure at being alive." 

Martha squeezes Isabel's hand. They smile at one another. 

Laughter filters in from the garden. Hearty, male laughter. 

"That's Jon and Clark." 

"The ones, darling. Lex's one. Your one." 

Jonathan  & Clark bound into the kitchen, giggling and flushed. They look so healthy, so connected. Jonathan hugs Martha. 

"Hey babe." 

"Hey yourself. Jon, this is Isabel. Lex's friend. From Switzerland." 

Whoa. A wave of uncertainty washed through him. Another major life change. Another revolution. But she had a warm face. She was gorgeous, to be honest. Too rich for his blood, too refined. But still-- 

(a guy can look, can't he?) 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kent." 

"Call me Jonathan." 

Smiles all around. 

Isabel looks beyond Jon. To the one. The boy. He doesn't look like any boy to me, Lexy. He's beautiful. Damn, so tall. Big head. Big hands. Look at those feet. That proves one thing... Lex always liked big feet.  
But this one has a big heart, too.  
The eyes...like sapphire lemonade....the mouth....supple and wet...look at the kindness there, too. 

My god, he's like a painting of Creation itself. The beauty of the entire world. Of the entire universe, poured into his form. My God, Lex, you were lucky. Blessed. He truly is not of this place. 

"Hello, darling. I was a very good friend to Lex Luthor." Takes his hand. 

"Hi. Nice to m-m-eet you, ma'am." Clark stammers.... 

So, Lex had had at least one friend. That made him feel good. He was always scared that Lex had no one to talk to. Outside of him. No one older maybe, wiser....smarter about business and caviar and fine art....this lady was obviously that kind of friend...and something else...she looked so sincere, honest. 

God, how his baby had craved honesty. Truth. 

"Lex loved you." 

"I know." 

"You changed his life forever. Everything he did was for you, Clark Kent." 

"I don't understand, ma'am, though...why didn't he tell me about the money?" 

"Clark, darling, Lex had a plan. He wanted everything to be right. If he had lived, he wanted all of you, you and your parents, himself, to enjoy the money...to travel and see the world. To see the house on the ocean. To hold his hand at the opera, my darling. He so wanted you to have all doors opened for you...." 

"All doors opened...." God, Lex....if only I could have done more for you. Opened more windows to let the air in. But no regrets... 

"Ma'am....Isabel...what does all this mean?" 

"It means you're rich...and you'll never have to work again, if you so choose. It means you have unlimited choices." 

Clark can't believe it. He's rich. He's never, ever cared about having money. Sure, having nice clothes once in a while and buying CD's and...a car would be nice....but four hundred million....wow....fucking A, Lexy.... 

"Now, Clark...your parents are trustees until your eighteenth birthday. Which means they will initially make all the decisions regarding the estate." 

"I get it." 

"Clark...we're not going to just start buying things, OK son?" Ruffles his son's wild black hair. Smiling. 

"Sure, I know." 

Martha speaks: 

"Isabel....what about Luthor Manor? I know Lex still had some things there...his mother's plants, a few personal items..." 

"Luthor Manor is not included. I am sorry. Lionel controls it still. But things change, you never know, darling. Real estate wise, Clark gets the house at Manalapan, a condominium in Metropolis, a villa in Nice, and the flat in London." 

Clark's eyes widen at the names of foreign places. Wow. Damn. But it won't be the same without you there, baby. 

"Jesus." Jonathan is speechless. 

"I guess we have a reason to get passports now, Jon," Martha smirks. 

"Clark already has one. Lex had it made for emergencies...." Isabel reaches into briefcase and pulls out official form...."...If anyone had come looking for him..." 

Martha and Jon know what she really means. But they don't want to scare their son. So they cover... 

"You, know, Clark...the Tower....investigations could have led to you..." 

Isabel smiles at Clark, patting him on the shoulder.... 

"Don't worry about that now, darling. Everything's done. They will never connect you to anything. Anything. Lex wanted you protected at all costs. No matter what. And he has done that." 

Clark smiles, a smile painted with love and loss. 

Forms are signed. Jon and Martha thank Isabel for being Lex's friend. For being loyal. 

"He was lucky to have you." 

"No....you two are lucky to have _that_ one..." Points at Clark..."He's a living angel...a God...in and out...I know somewhere, Lexy is rolling through meadows, smiling at existence...." 

"Now about the other things I have laid out..." Drawing the two of them close..."There is a psychologist at Greenmont College, a Dr. Elizabeth Lane. She can help Clark deal with any negative emotions, guilts....Lex investigated long and hard to find someone to help Clark...." 

"Dr. Lane! She was one of my professors at Greenmont, years and years ago." 

"Yes, darling. Lex was aware of that. And she can be trusted. Only if he needs to...talk...Lex wanted him to be happy. No pain, ever again...." 

Jon  & Martha hug.  
Izzy clasps both of their hands in hers. Then exits kitchen. 

Clark is on the porch.  
Isabel stops, taking his shoulder in her gloved hand... 

"Do you understand everything that I told you?" 

"Yes....there's so much....my Mom is real smart though...she knows how to keep up the books..." 

"Yes, she is bright, my dear....so is your father. They love you. For being their son. For being a good person. So kind, my dear. So watch over them, sweet boy. Watch over them, star child." 

"You know everything, don't you?" Clark is not worried. Just amazed. And glad that Lex had trusted this woman. 

"I know what matters and forget what doesn't matter....Take care, dear child. Remain in the light with Lex, always, darling. He's there, if you look for him..." 

Isabel is gone. 

Clark sits on the porch. Trying to take everything in. It's so much. But nothing out of the ordinary. After all, Clark Kent is from Krypton. He fell to earth in a ship, a ship he still hasn't fully investigated. _Need to do that sometime_

Sooner or later, he would. 

* * *

Money, of course, would never change the Kents.   
Lex knew that.  
He just hadn't wanted them to struggle so terribly in the future.  
And he so wanted Clark to be able to go to college. Any college he wished.  
And travel, get a boat, see the stars over Mustique.

Clark dealt quite well with his newfound currency. His parents bought him a car. A Chevy pick up. 1992. Clark didn't care at all that it wasn't new. He was just grateful to finally have a car of his own. 

Often, Martha would allow him to go into Metropolis to buy clothes or go to the Virgin Megastore (they have the best selection, I swear)... 

There, Clark would usually revisit some of the special places Lex had showed him. His favorite was the Palace of Arts. 

Clark would walk around the lavish complex, returning to the sculpture garden where he and Lex had played. Going inside and being comforted by Mondrian. And Chagall. And Matisse. The color and meaning swirled around him, giving him peace. He would sit out on the front steps of the Palace, the grand marble promenade leading towards Metropolis Square; all the people milling about. The sights, the sounds, the clamor. Everything about the city screamed Lex. And Clark felt like home. Felt one with everything around him. 

The talks with Dr. Lane had really helped him. He liked going to Greenmont anyway. It was so pretty up there. Maybe a good choice for school, after all... 

Mom would be _thrilled_ , Clark smiled to himself. 

* * *

In the summer, his parents allowed him to visit the house at Manalapan. 

They held him tight before he boarded the jet at Metropolis International. Hand in hand, they watched their little boy go off on his first trip alone. 

But they trusted Clark.  
And he wasn't their little miracle anymore. He was bright.  
He was kind.  
He was a man of his own.  
A good man. 

Ahhh...the miracle called Manalapan.... 

This tiny village, just south of Palm Beach, is home to marvelous oceanfront homes, swaying palms, pink sky and blue sea... 

This was Lex's fantasy world...  
This was where he wanted us to lie in the sand. Clark glowed as the taxi pulled up at the house, on the ocean side of the A1A. 

Clark walked around the house for hours. It wasn't anything as pretentious and large as the Manor. But it was so much more intimate and distinct. Portraits of Lex and his mother hung in several niches. Lex happy. There was a beautiful clear pool facing the Atlantic. 

The rooms were mostly bare.   
Here and there, colorful custom pieces of furniture filled the space. 

Someone was still placing fresh cut orchids in vases, all throughout the house.... 

Clark walked around the pool, listening to the soothing waves nearby. Sky dusters all around him. They really did _clean_ the sky, didn't they. The house was stucco, painted a delicious salmon-orange. Hibiscus. Birds-of-paradise. Bamboo, lotus pools (Eden, perhaps?) Bougainvillea grew wildly all over the roof. The fence. Blending into the patches of sea oats, shaded by Australian Pine and Sea Grape. The Atlantic.  
Clark walked over to a mango tree, ripe with flower and fruit, and plucked off a rich morsel. He bit into the sweet nectar of the tropics, letting the juice run freely down his lips, chin, dripping like wax onto his firm chest... 

And he was there, in the garden, with Lex. He knew he was dreaming but it was O.K. I love you, Lex.  
Lex and Clark share the mango. Biting into it, licking at each other's mouths. Feeding one another. Lex is tanned.  
Clark is star struck.  
The sky dusters cleanse the atmosphere, the future, just for them. They bow and say hello. The beautiful dream is always alive. 

They have no need for words. A thousand golden birds sing their theme over a thousand golden beaches. The theme of hope. Of redemption. Of trust. That two people really can save one another. Change one another. Grow together. Towards heaven. 

And then Clark is inside Lex. So much more than average fucking. Hands clasped in bond, bodies thrashing, sweet sweat pouring off the two of them. Clark moaning, grabbing, holding, breathless. Lex plants his mouth to Clark's and exhales. Clark inhaling paradise. Cock on cock. Bodies oiled to perfection. Enlightenment. Personal bliss. 

Then just lying there. Humid. Wet. Florida. Jungle enchantment. Clark leans over to Lex, looking through in, about him. Lex looks back....the perfect mirror reflection of loyalty. No boundaries. No lines. 

Chaos. Control. Adaptation. 

Allusion. 

Reconciliation. 

The greens and blues and pinks and lavender spin together, and around, and under the two lovers. There is no need for reason. Everything is understood. 

Clark takes Lex in his mouth....down his throat. Feels flushed, filled up.... Lex feeds Clark his life... 

Tastes like wine.  
Mixed with orgasmic delight. 

Perhaps all this is irrational  
But who needs rational  
Love is never practical  
Just wonderful 

Clark and Lex stay this way for a while. Then Clark wakes up. Possibilities....  
Anything could happen here...  
After all, this was hurricane country... 

The beach the color of burnt sugar. And honey. Sweet to the eye, like silk to the body. 

The sky turned pink.  
The storm clouds are way offshore, near Bimini. The royal palms rustle.  
Clark hears soft singing, steel drums... Someone is having a party...  
So am I.... 

Feel me, Clark. 

The water rolls, over and over, so much mystery there....so much depth... Pain too...of course. Jagged guilt.  
Clark Kent knows now that greatest triumph only comes with high prices. Nothing is free. Certainly nothing is easy. Even for a sweetheart from Krypton. Life is accepting the pain, guilt and the glory. No wasted time on melancholy. 

Clark strips naked and walks towards the sea. Burnt sugar coating his feet... 

His body competing with the sun for perfection itself... 

Rolling blue. Lex's eyes.  
The stars applaud.  
Aqua. A cathedral of possibility.  
The ceremony is complete.  
They are one. 

White.  
Black.  
The spectrum itself invites Clark in for a closer look... 

He dives in...the sand and clarity enveloping him. Holding him. Lex is there.  
Lex is everywhere.  
Pink sky above, as below. 

As above, so below... 

And Clark floats upon the Atlantic, his bronzed body and cleansed soul refreshed; his heart open, his memories prescient. 

Lex floats with him, holding onto him, inside him, never letting go....I love you, Clark. 

The dolphins laugh as Clark begins to rise above the water. I feel you, Lex. I feel you! He is smiling.  
Light everywhere. 

Rise, Clark Kent.   
Rise. 

The air will hold him. Memories will protect him. He will never be alone again. Life is a collage of sky blue color and reverent dreams. 

Love wins after all. 

**END.**  
of "Remain in Light" 

**END OF SERIES....**


End file.
